Sakura's New Life
by harvestangel99
Summary: Haruno Sakura is tired of all the bloodshed after the Fourth Shinobi World War and retires as a kunoichi to travel for greener pastures. As she starts to settle down and fall in love a blast from her past appears to shake her new life on it's foundations. Vaughn/Sakura later Kakashi/Sakura


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harvest Moon. Their respective owners do.  
_**  
_A/N: This came to me while playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning with their cute lil ninja outfits and my character having pink hair lol. However Sunny Island (Harvest Moon Island of Happiness) and it's characters suited my purposes better. I am still working on my other stories this plot bunny just bit me and won't let go. And in other news... My brother stole my keyboard and gave me a crap one! Damn it! And I only just noticed!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed. It had been a month since she had retired from the Shinobi life and left the Elemental Nations. It had taken nearly the entire month to reach where she planned to settle down with her only remaining family... civilian family. After the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War Sakura had realized she had seen too much fighting and suffering as a Kunoichi and she was tired, tired and weary deep within her bones and she was only 18 for goodness sake and so it was with that thought she had said goodbye the only life she had known, and all her friends and left to the land where her Grandfather Taro-ojiisan and her Father's sister Felicia now lived – Sunny Island.

It had been hard to say goodbye to Naruto, Tsunade-Shishou, Kakashi-Sensei, Ino-pig, and even Sasuke (who had returned to Konoha pardoned after his help in the war) but the pink haired woman had felt in her heart it was the right thing for her. Taro-ojiisan and Felicia-obasan and her cousins Natalie and Elliot had welcomed her in with open arms upon her arrival even though they had only ever seen photos of her that her parents had sent them. It was quiet in Sunny Island and Sakura had felt safer than she ever had at home, no nuke-nin to worry about here although she still kept a kunai under her pillow – old habits die hard she guessed.

After a few days with nothing to do though Sakura had felt herself going stir-crazy, and it was then her grandfather had come to her with the proposal of taking over the island's farm. The previous farmer, Chelsea had left the island a week before Sakura had arrived after her engagement to Sakura's cousin Elliot had ended badly. Sakura had agreed readily eager to do something, anything that would make her feel fulfilled again without killing. Farm work came easy to her, her ninja training making her stamina endless and her chakra enhanced strength meant she never needed to use a hammer.

She started meeting the Island's other inhabitants, amused at the ones who reminded her of her beloved Konoha comrades. There was Julia whom with her long blonde hair, blue eyes and skimpy way of dressing made her think of Yamanaka Ino Sakura's best friend and one time love rival and then there was Vaughn the antisocial cowboy animal trader, whose lovely silver hair and quiet tendencies reminded her of her aloof, antisocial, former Sensei. In fact she was sorely tempted to introduce Vaughn to the copy of Icha Icha Paradise Ino had given her as a gag gift for her 18th birthday that resided in box in her farmhouse as a funny reminder of Kakashi.

Any spare time Sakura had she felt herself drawn to seek out Vaughn's presence basking in the quiet company. Sakura was unsure if she just liked Vaughn or the lack of questions he asked about ninja. As the weeks passed her and Vaughn slowly started to get know each other with an unspoken rule not to delve into the past of either person but to focus on the here and now. Slowly Sakura started to notice the feelings of attraction on her side and didn't know whether to freak out or just let things ride. She decided just to go with the flow and for the first time in a long time she felt excited for the future.

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I myself and unsure whether to love it or hate it. I'm sorry it's short hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think. Also this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own._


End file.
